


National Name Your Poison Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bars, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Steve didn't know how many times he's gotten hit on by the same guy, but he knew it was enough for the bartender to start looking uncomfortable.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233
Collections: Fanfics





	National Name Your Poison Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 8th is National Name Your Poison Day. This phrase is often used by bartenders when asking patrons what they would like to drink. Celebrate by visiting a local bar and having a few drinks (please remember to drink responsibly)

Steve had a feeling that going out to the bar tonight with Bucky was a bad idea. This was just proving his point.

He was on only his second beer – still waiting for Bucky to show up – when he started to get hit on. The guy sat down, right next to him like he belonged there, and ordered a whiskey. The man was only two sips into his drink when he leaned over and invaded Steve’s space slightly.

“So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here?” The man asked, giving Steve a sly smile. Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes, barely sparing the man a second glance.

“Just waiting for my friend, trying to have a good time.” Steve answers, sipping his beer in attempt to try and not to roll his eyes for a second time as the man tries to scoot in closer.

“Well, since your friend isn’t here, I’m sure I can show you a good time.” The man says, giving a wink.

“No thank you.” Steve replies, making the man chuckle before stalking off to another table where another man was sitting.

Steve could feel the bartender giving him a side-glance, clearly trying to make sure he was okay without drawing too much attention to what was going on. Steve just sighed and leaned back in his chair, sipping his beer and looking nonchalant so the bartender wouldn’t worry too much. 

Of course, that didn’t last long, because the man after about twenty more minutes, the man came right back and sat next to Steve again.

“Man, your friend seems awfully late. Do you want me to keep you company while you wait?” The man asks, Steve giving him an unimpressed look before huffing.

“No, I’m a grown man, I can’t wait for my friend without a babysitter.” Steve says, only making the man’s smirk grow.

“Well, you may be a grown man, but you could still call me Daddy.” The man shoots back, making Steve – and even the bartender – cringe.

“That one was so bad.” Steve can’t help but say, the man laughing a bit at that.

“Yeah, you got me there, but I could be so good for you.” The man responds, Steve rolling his eyes once again.

“I think your friend over there is waiting for you. You should go back.” Steve says, the man sighing before giving one last smile.

“Look at you, such a caring person. I’ll be back though, don’t worry your pretty little head about that.” The man says, before grabbing his whiskey and walking back over to his table.

Steve just blew out a breath and looked at his phone, seeing that Bucky messaged him saying that he got caught up and the traffic was terrible, so he was going to be a little late. Steve didn’t bother looking up from his phone until he heard a throat be cleared right in front of him.

When Steve did look up, he saw that the bartender was standing in front of him, handing him another beer. He clearly saw the confusion on Steve’s face – he didn’t order another beer – so he quickly began to explain.

“The gentleman over there paid for this.” The bartender said, Steve nodding before grabbing said beer and taking a long drink out of it.

“You know,” The bartender started, gaining Steve’s attention again. “I heard some of the things that guys was saying, and if he’s making you feel uncomfortable, I can call security and have him escorted out.” The bartender offers, confusing Steve until he realized what they were talking about. Once he realized, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“No, no, that’s fine, you don’t have to escort him out or anything. I... uhh… kind of signed up for that.” Steve says once he regains composure. The bartender just gave him a confused look, which was fair, so Steve just held up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger to show that there was a ring on it.

“I kind of married the bastard.” Steve sheepishly explains making the bartender throw his head back and laugh.

“We have nights where we hang out with our friends and turns out both of our friends decided to pick this bar. So, he decided to play whatever game that was because that’s just who he is; he likes trolling people.” Steve explains, laughing with the bartender.

“Well, I’m glad to see that he would still shamelessly flirt with you.” The bartender says, laughing a bit more when he saw Tony walk back up towards Steve.

“Hey, hot-stuff.” Tony greets, Steve rolling his eyes and grabbing Tony by his shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

“Stop, you almost got kicked out of here, you weirdo.” Steve says once he pulled away, making Tony look at the bartender and rub the back of his neck.

“Oops?” Tony says, making Steve, once again, roll his eyes.

“Get back over to Rhodey before he stops going out with you. Bucky should be here soon, we’ll just have a night together.” Steve says, Tony giving him one last kiss before walking over back to his table. Steve just gave the bartender an exasperated look, before blowing out a breath as he stood.

“I really don’t know what I’m going to do with him.” Steve tells the man, both of them laughing once again before he made his way over to his husband’s table.


End file.
